<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired Enough by mhei_lynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327875">Tired Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn'>mhei_lynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Short, its only 70 words or something, like real short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was tired</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was tired.</p><p> </p><p>He was tired of hearing everything. He was tired of Gauis’ repeated words of caution as if he wasn’t doing everything carefully enough. He was tired of sorcerers, druids, and literally everyone who looks at him with disappointment in their eyes as if he wasn’t trying hard enough. He was tired of Arthur, acting the way he is as if he wasn’t doing enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Merlin was tired of people thinking he wasn’t enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>